


A Nightmare

by IsabellTrevelyan



Series: In The Shadows [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Daddy Reyes, Death Sentence, Execution, Exile, F/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Uprising, trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellTrevelyan/pseuds/IsabellTrevelyan
Summary: Reyes and Ryders worst fear comes true, the Nexus finds out about his identity and forces her to act against him.Takes place two years after Meredian.





	1. The Command

Ryder slowly makes her way from the docking bay to the shuttle, Kandros called her three hours ago, she and the Nexus leadership have to talk about an serious issue. He didn't tell her what's going on, only that it's delicate and urgent. On her way she greets several citizens and old friends.

 

Finally in the privacy of the shuttle she takes off her shoes, it was a long and sandy day in New Tuchanka. With a yawn she empties the shoes and puts them on again. Sighing she closes her eyes and leans back in the seat and listens to the news on the radio. The collective and NT are in middle of some negotiations.

 

After some minutes she hits her destination and steps out of the small shuttle and almost run into Kandros, who is already waiting for her. “Ryder, better watch out.”

 

She chuckles at him. “You're the one talking, turian. Couldn't wait to see me, huh?”

 

Smiling he just shakes his head and signals her to follow him. “Almost missed you, Ryder. Almost.”

 

Together they make their way to Tanns offices. Ryder wants to ask what's wrong but decides to stay silent. Usually she and Kandros would chat some time before they go on to business but since she spends the majority of her ‘free time’ on Kadara he is more reserved.

 

The door to the office opens up and the first thing Ryder notice is the lack of the other Pathfinders. Not even Cora is there. Not a good sign.

 

Kesh greets her cousin smiling with a hug. “Hey, big girl. How is my little Amad doing?” The krogan smiles brightly, since she is the mother of a small but healthy boy she and Ryder barely see each other. “Gets louder and louder with every day.”

 

Before Ryder can continue to speak with her Addison interrupts them both. “About time, Ryder.” Rolling her eyes the Pathfinder waves at Addison. “Ja, ja. Hello to you, too.”

 

All four gather around the table. Tann comes down the stairs from his desk. “Ah, Ryder. Finally.” He shakes her hand and signals everyone to follow him. Frowning Ryder looks at the others but no one seems to be irritated but her.

 

Tann pushes a button on the desk of his secretary and a door behind it opens. A new meeting room comes in sight. “Huh, that's new.” Kandros chuckles. “Yeah, you should visit us more often than just once a month, Ryder.” Smiling she sticks out her tongue at him and follows the others into the new room.

 

Everyone takes a seat at the long table, Ryder takes the seat at the end just like Tann. She looks around, it's just a plain white room with a few lights, what's the use of it? More privacy?

 

Tanns voice brings her mind back to them. “Ryder, we have a new mission for you and it can't wait.”

 

She leans back in her seat and folds her hands on her crossed legs. “I am listening.”

 

Addison continues. “We want you to arrest one of your contacts of the resistance.”

 

“Ehm, okay. What did Evfra do?”

 

“Not him, we want you to get Vidal.”

 

What? She clearly just misheard. “I am sorry?”

 

With a sigh Kandros folds his hands on the table. “Reyes Vidal, one of the countless smugglers on Kadara is suspected to be the Charlatan.”

 

Ryder tries to hide her shock. _‘Sam, help me to get my shit together, reduce sweating!’_ She fakes a snort. “Serious? And what's the charge?”

 

Tanns mood changes, after all the time he still hates exiles more than anything. “First of all murder, followed by robbery, manslaughter, blackmailing-”

 

Again Ryder snorts but this time it's real amusement. “Wait, you want me to arrest him for being a citizen of Kadara, yes?” She shifts in her seat and leans on the table.

 

“Okay, let's pretend he really is the Charlatan, the charge would be void, we are allied with the collective.”

 

The salarian shakes his head. “No, you are. The Nexus never agreed to any terms, neither did the collective. All arrangements were negotiated between only you and the angara Dohrgun.”

 

Oh, not again. Sighing Ryder looks up at the ceiling. Everytime something goes south it's only her problem.

 

“But that doesn't really answer my question, why do you really want the Charlatan? What happened?”

 

Again Kandros speaks up. “The collective is becoming a threat, it's expanding to fast and too far. Its trading and service negotiations with New Tuchanka is worrying us. They all are still exiles.”

 

“And you think imprisoning their leader would change anything? Do I have to remember you of the outcasts and Kaetus? This can't turn out well.”

 

Tann shakes his head. “I don't want to hear any more arguments. You have a mission, Ryder.”

 

She looks at the director annoyed. “Why do I have to go? I am not the only Pathfinder, we have three other ones who could use some practice. I am still busy with keeping an eye on the negotiations with NT and Keema.”

 

Addison leans back in her seat. “Yes, that's why you have to do it, the collective trusts you. If Vidal really is the Charlatan he'll go with you, all you need to do is to lure him to come to the nexus.”

 

That's a grey area, exiles are still not allowed to step only one foot on the Nexus, if he'd really do so the Initiative would have the right to arrest him.

 

“But what's the point of arresting him? The collective won't stop just because of that. What do you wanna do, exile him again?"

 

“Execution.”

 

Ryders heart stops a beat. They can't be serious. “No.”

 

Kandros tries to explain. “Ryder, look. We're-”

 

“No! You are on your own on that. I won't help you to murder an either innocent or allied friend.”

 

“Friend?” Tanns voice is full of disgust. “A highly dangerous criminal is-”

 

Ryder has enough, angry she stands up. “I won't do it, I refuse the order.” And with that she storms out of the office straight to the shuttle.

 

_‘Ryder, do you want me to warn Mr. Vidal? They probably won't give in.’_

 

_‘No SAM, no communications via our coms, I'll talk to him in person. It's safer this way, they probably spy my and his coms.’_

 

She starts running after she enters the docking bay, she needs to speak with him as soon as possible.

 

Out of breath she jumps onto the Tempest. “Kallo, Kadara. Now!”

 

“Yes, Ryder, but first-”

 

Ryder stands still when Avitus comes to the bridge. “Hey, Ryder. Addison ordered me to follow you on your mission.”

 

This can't be true, she must be dreaming. “Yeah, no. There is no mission. I refused the order.”

 

“Addison assumed something like this would happen, that's why I am here.”

 

Fuck! She need to come up with a plan. But she doesn't see a way out of that.

 

Kallo looks at her. “Kadara?”

  
  
Ryder nods, when she can't warn him in person, thanks to her friend, she has to call him. Luckily she and Reyes came up with a code system in case something like that would happen.

 

 

 


	2. One Last Drink

 

Ryder goes down the hall to the meeting room of the Tempest with the other Pathfinder. The turian looks at her. "Ryder, one question. Why did you refuse?”

 

“Because Vidal is a friend. If he really is the Charlatan all this could cause a war with the collective and if he is not, we'd kill an innocent.”

 

Her stomach turns. They want to kill him.

 

In the meeting room Ryder calls Keema, she signals Avitus to sit down on one of the sofas.

 

Keema knows the codes, too. And since Ryder actually is supposed to be with her right now she acts like she explains her absence. Their vid com is still broken so there will be only audio.

 

“Hello, Ryder. Where are you?

 

“Sorry, Keema.”

 

“Ryder?”

 

“I am on the Nexus, Tann had a mission for me, I had to leave you.”

 

“What kind of mission, where are you going?”

 

“The Nexus is bitchy. I can't tell you of course.”

 

“Secret mission, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“When will you be available again?”

 

“No idea really but I have to go there right now. I'll try to call you later but I can't promise it.”

 

“Alright, Ryder. I'll be waiting, be careful, okay.”

 

Ryder snorts. “I'll try, Keema. Greet Morda for me.”

 

The call ends and Ryder sighs relieved. Keema now knows that the Nexus ordered her to do something against the collective, that she is not alone and she warned to contact her as long as she doesn't contact Keema first.

 

Ryder looks at the turian. “That was Keema Dohrgun, the face of Kadara Port and a dear friend of mine. I accompanied her to NT, I was asked to watch over their negotiations.”

 

Avitus nods. “You really stick in the whole collective thing, do you?”

 

“Yep, and it turned out well after all.”

 

With her heart racing and her hands sweating she turns back to the table. Now she has to call him.

 

“Ah, Pathfinder. What can I do for you, where are you?”

 

“Hi, sorry for disturbing you.”

_The shit hits the fan._

 

His reply takes a second. “You don't, Ryder. What's up?”

 

Ryder takes a deep breath. “I eh, I am on the Nexus, they got bitchy and greeted me with a new mission.”

_The Nexus ordered to act against you._

 

“A mission? What kind of mission, how do I feature?”

 

“it's a secret mission of course but I really could use your help.”

_I am not alone._

 

“I don't like secrets, Ryder.”

_Get rid of the others._

 

“No one does but I need you, can…”

_I can't._

 

She is so nervous, she hears her own heart beat louder than her own voice. “Can you meet me, I am on my way to Kadara?”

 

Again he waits a few seconds before he replies. “You know where to find me.”

 

“Good, it shouldn't take long but I can't promise.”

_Don't message via local coms._

 

He sighs. “Fine. I'll be waiting.”

 

“Hear you later, Reyes.”

 

\--

 

The Tempest landed on Kadara half an hour ago but Ryder still didn't leave her ship. She wants to buy him as much time as possible.

 

When Avitus is a losing his patience she has to get up. Together they make their way to the slums.

 

“So, where do we meet him?”

 

“The Tartarus.” Ryder is not in the mood for talking.

 

“And what's our plan? How do we lure-”

 

With big eyes she hits the turian on the arm. “Are you crazy, shut up. Do you want the others to hear us?”

 

He just nods in silence.

 

Ryders pulse raises when the shady bar comes in sight.  

 

When they enter the bar Ryder turns to the turian. “Stay here, may be I'll need cover.”

 

With quick steps she goes to her favorite bartender. Avitus sees her talking to him, something must surprise her, she looks at Kian in shock.

 

She goes up the stairs and disappears behind the door to the private room.

 

“Do you have a death wish, Reyes? Why are you still here?”

 

He stands up and goes to her. “I want to know what's going on before I take my leave.”

 

He hugs her to claim her lips. Ryder still looks angry at him when they break the kiss.

 

“The Nexus assumes you to be the Charlatan, they ordered me to arrest you and in case I'd disobey, which I did, they glued a second Pathfinder to my ass.”

 

Reyes doesn't seem to be surprised nor to be worried. “It was just a matter of time.”

 

The Pathfinder frowns. “What? That's it? Did you see this coming?”

 

“Two of my contacts on the nexus warned me three weeks ago.”

 

She hits him on the arm as well. “Why the fuck didn't you talk to me?”

 

“Ryder, come on. There's nothing you could have done about it. All they do right now is guessing, they have no proofs.”

 

She lets go of him. “They must have something. They-” Her eyes fill with tears. “Schatz, you really have to leave.”

 

With a sigh he hugs her again and Ryder clings to him. “Mi reina, they can't do anything.” He kisses her head. ”They can't charge me for crimes I did after the uprising, they can't charge exiles.”

 

“No, not as long as you stay away from the Nexus. But they want me to bring you there.”

 

“Ivy, don't worry. They have nothing against me.”

 

“Wait.” She looks up at him. “You don't consider to really come with me, do you?”

 

He leans down to kiss her. “Ivy, leaving now would be like a confession. Like I said, they have no proof, they could only charge me for coming on the Nexus.”

 

“No! Schatz, they… they want to execute you.”

 

He just smiles at her. “They won't, believe me. Come on, lead me to your ship.”

 

“Please don't. I'll be unable to cover you there.”

 

He kisses her tender again. “You won't have to cover me, I have agents on the Nexus. I already talked with Keema, Kadara will survive a few days without me.”

 

Ryder still hesitates. Reyes is pretty confident but she is not. In the moment he'd step out of the Tempest he'd be a prisoner.

 

“One last drink before we go?” How he can be so carefree right now is beyond her.

 

“You are impossible, do you know that?”

 

“Part of my charm and you love it.”

 

She just shakes her head. “But no whisky, I have to lure a crime lord.”

 

He chuckles and kisses her once again. “Fine, let's go.”

 

 

 


	3. The Trail

The Nexus was full of curious people who ran to the docking bay when they heard the news of the two Pathfinder who caught the Charlatan.

 

Ryder escorted Reyes together with her team, they blocked the view of the prying crowd.

 

That was two hours ago and they still won't let her go see him.

 

She's waiting at Nex-Sec. Danna, a human woman blocks her way to the cells.

 

“Let me through already.”

 

“Ryder, you really start to go on my nerves. The leadership downgraded your authorizations. You won't go anywhere near the prisoners.”

 

“Are you you fucking kidding me?”

 

“No, I am not. And now I'd like you to go, it's late and way past visitor time.”

 

With her blood boiling she storms off. She fights her way through the waiting and prying crowd, trying to reach for Kandros new office.

 

“Oi, turian! What's up with my authorisations?”

 

Kandros is already leaving but turns around to face Ryder. “Your punishment for your refusal.”

 

“For my, are you kidding me?”

 

She runs after him and blocks his way. “Are you serious? I brought you Reyes to the Nexus.”

 

“Yes, in the end and only because of Avitus.”

 

“Why does it matter, he's in the cells.”

 

“As long as we don't trust in your loyalty we won't give you the privilege of extended authorizations.”

 

“This must be a bloody joke. Do you want me to show you my scars I collected on missions for the Nexus, for you?”

 

“Ryder, leave it be. Tann actually wanted a suspension but I talked him out of it, that's everything I can do for you.”

 

“When will be the hearing?”

 

“Avitus and Addison will do the hearing but you will not be present, Ryder.”

 

“What the, why not? I know him!”

 

“Yes, you'd be biased.”

 

“Kandros, please.”

 

The turian sighs. “Ryder, come on. I know you worry about him but I can't help you right now.”

 

“Can you call me, when they're done with him?”

 

“Okay.”

 

\--

 

It's in the middle of the night, the docking bay is mostly silent. Ryder is sitting on the stairs to the Tempest with her head in her hands.

 

“Hey, little duck.” Her favorite krogan slowly comes down the steps and sits down next to her. “Still not tired enough to go to sleep?”

 

Ryder doesn't reply.

 

“You really need to stop being awake for days. The worst habit of yours.”

 

“it's not days, it was 36 hours the last time I checked the time.”

 

Stubborn as always. Drack caresses her back with his hand. “Ivy, there's nothing we could do right now. We'd wake you up if something changes.”

 

With watery eyes the Pathfinder looks up at him. “Could you sleep right now if you were me?”

 

With a compassionate smile the krogan hugs her. “No, I'd rampage for as long as they either shoot me or let him out. But that's why your the Pathfinder and not me.”

 

Ryder snorts. “You'd be a awesome Pathfinder.”

 

“Any word from Kandros about my son in law?”

 

With a grin she lets go of Drack. “Didn't know I am engaged.”

 

“Well, not now.”

 

She just eyes him with a doubtful look.“If all of this is a plan for a proposal it's a shitty one.”

 

Drack laughs loudly. “It sure would be a shitty plan. So, what are we going to do here? Will the collective take any actions or will we just sit it out?”

 

“I honestly don't know. I still can't believe he came with us. I mean, they must have some sort of evidence but he was so confident they don't. I… I'm just afraid of losing him.”

 

“I know, duckling, I know.”

 

\--

 

This have been the longest four days in Ryders life. Today's Reyes trail, it will be be the first time she sees him since she brought him to Nex-Sec.

 

She's already waiting at the doors of the courtroom for entrance. Several reporters circle her but she doesn't answer any questions.

 

The doors open up and she rushes to Pathfinder podium to her spot. On her right side is the bigger podium of the Nexus leadership.

 

Nervously she fidgets with her blue shard necklace Reyes gave her when she came back from the archon-ship.

 

Slowly the room fills up with officers, important people, her team and friends, the other Pathfinder and the leadership. The other Pathfinder greet her and take their places next to her.

 

In front of the podiums is a single table with a chair. His spot.

 

The room turns silent when the doors open once more for the guards who lead the Charlatan to his seat. Ryder feels her heart in her ears. Reyes eyes never leave hers as he makes his way through the room.

 

With a content grin he sits down. Ryder can't return it, his calmness might be a good sign but she is everything but calm.

 

All eyes are on Tann.

 

“Today we're here to  convict a well known criminal. The charge:

 

Murder

Manslaughter

Blackmailing

Torture

Robbery

Stealing secret informations of the Nexus and Initiative

Selling secret informations of the Nexus and Initiative

Agreements with exiles

Faking of personal documents

and treason

 

How do you plead…

  
  


Ryder?”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Sentence

The whole courtroom is silent. Confused and with her heart beating in her ears Ryder looks at her team. It feels like the time is frozen.

 

The tumult starts when two guards pull Ryder down the Pathfinder podium. “Finger weg!” She fights them and frees herself from their grip as she stands in front of the leadership.

 

With his hands behind his back Tann looks down at Ryder. “What do you have to say for yourself, Pathfinder?”

 

Still owerwhelmt with the situation Ryder just looks at the leadership, Kesh doesn't even meet her eyes.

 

“What's this bullshit about, Tann?” Drack almost knocks down the guards who hold him back.

 

Slightly grinning the salarian looks at Ryders team. “Pathfinder Ryder bended our laws almost on a constant basis. Not to mention her problem with authorities and her twisted loyalty.”

 

“Since when is it bothering you, Tann?” Ryder found her voice again. “I did everything, really everything you ordered me to do, no matter how much I disagreed with your motivations. And I proved my loyalty countless times!”

 

Kandros first looks at Reyes and then at Ryder. “We are not talking about your actions while you were on missions but your free time.”

 

“My what? In all the time I am the human Pathfinder, from the very first day until now I never had a single day off. You also cutted my time for recovery as short as possible, no matter how bad I was injured.”

 

“But you still had the time to do missions for the collective.”

 

“Yes, and therefore they'll protect Ditaeon. I always informed you about my whereabouts. Our outpost and so in the end the Initiative benefits from it. Technically I am also working for the Initiative while I do their missions.”

 

Addison has enough. The woman crosses her arms. “Ryder, did you or did you not commit these crimes in the selfish attempt of keeping a secret?”

 

Ryders blood runs cold and she feels goosebumps all over her body. She just stares at Addison with wide open eyes.

 

Tann clearly enjoys seeing her shock. “Did you or did you not try to hide your secret relationship with the Charlatan?”

 

The crowd oohs in shock and disbelief. While biting her lips Ryder slowly sinks her head. They know, they know everything.

 

She hears some voices behind her scream “Exile whore!” Before the men could say anything else Drack makes them stop with powerful headbutts. The tumult starts again.

 

“Ryder did you or did you not commit the majority of these crime while you silenced possible witnesses? For example William Spender?”

 

“You can't charge me for crimes against exiles.”

 

They can as long as she's still a part of the Initiative and with this confession slipping out of her mouth she sealed her fate. 

 

“Among your victims were not only exiles, Ryder.”

 

They really know everything. Ryder doesn't see a way out of it. Reyes bites his cheek, they'll exile her. “She never committed these crimes! I- ”

 

“Guilty!”

 

Everyone looks at Ryder with wide eyes.

 

“I plead guilty. Though the most crimes are a matter of interpretation.”

 

Tann smiles in victory. “So, you, Ivy Ryder, the human Pathfinder plead guilty as charged?”

 

“I do.”

 

Her team tries to defend her but the guards hold her friends back.

 

“Ivy, no! What are you doing?” Reyes tries to stand up but the agents next to him push him back on the chair.

 

Ryder turns her head to him but quickly looks back at the leadership. She doesn't want him to see her fear.

 

Tann orders the guards to silence the room. “Ryder, for your crimes and for treason we sentence you to a life in exile. You'll lose your position as Pathfinder and therefore your SAM. With the nomination of your replacement your connection with the IA will be cut.”

 

Ryders eyes go wide. “What? No! You can't take him away from me! That's a death sentence!”

 

“No, Ryder. It's not. SAM belongs to the Initiative and with you being an exile you lose your right of having him.”

 

Ryders omnitool blinks up with SAMs voice. “Director Tann, I don't recommend to cut me off from Ryder. I am a part of her, it will cause her death.”

 

“Pathfinder Alec Ryder assured Jean Garson that loosing the connection would be painful but not always deadly, I have to admit that her chances of survival are pretty low but nevertheless, there is a chance.”

 

“You're sentencing me to death.” Ryders eyes are full of tears but she's too stubborn to let them fall.

 

Kandros turns to the salarians. “Tann, that is not part of the agreement!” The leadership is obviously shocked by Tanns decision but the salarian doesn't listen.

 

The guards grap Ryder again but she fights them off. “Pfoten weg!” She steps close to the podium. “Tann that's madness! I admit my crimes but please mitigate the penalty. If you want to sentence me to death, please sentence me to death by a shot to the heart."

 

Reyes can't believe his ears, is she really asking to get killed? When they'd take SAM from her, there would be at least a chance for her. Again he tires to go to her but the agents push him down again.

 

“But I don't sentence you to death, Ryder. I sentence you to a life in exile.” Tann signals the Nex-Sec to get Ryder.

 

Her krogan fights his way to her and kicks off Nex-Sec agents who try to touch her.

 

While they try to fight them off the leadership tries to talk to Tann. Kandros grabs his arm. “That's indeed madness, do you want to to provoke a new uprising?”

 

But Tann just looks at him while he takes his pistol and fires in the air. The room goes silent and everyone looks at them. “Ryder will follow the Nex-Sec agents without a fight or the next shot will hit her krogan.”

 

With watery eyes she signals Drack to stand back. A guard gets her and puts on handcuffs. The agents lead her out of the room. With a content smile the salarians comes down the podium and leaves.

 

Kandros whispers something to Kesh before he runs out of the room. The tumult starts again. The Nex-Sec tries to fight the angry yelling crowd back while the agents next to Reyes grab him and lead him back to his cell before things are getting out of hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Last Kiss

Reyes is sitting on the ground of his cell. The trail was six days ago and he still has no word from Ryder or her team, he doesn't even know if she's still alive or not.

 

Why she pleaded guilty is still beyond him, technically she didn't commit any of those crimes. But she's too righteous to deny it. She knew about them and let them happen, that's enough for her to feel guilty about it.

 

He remembers all the nights he had to dry her tears after a hard decision, all the arguments they had because of him and his methods. And he loved her for that.

 

After the Archon was dead and she slowly recovered from her injuries she really tried her best to help the outposts, even with the smallest things. Two to three days without sleep became the standard.

 

It was hard for her but she loved it, no matter who asked for help, whether they were exiles or from the Initiative, she did what she could.

 

Only two years after the fight with the archon two outposts stopped the birth control, forty-five percent of the humans on the Hyperion are awake and the collective is a serious organization, not only on Kadara but also Elaaden.

 

Thanks to Ryder. He have to admit that he asked a lot from her when he expanded the collective. In the last months she was more a part of the collective than of the Initiative.

 

He'd never have made it so far without her and knowing that this is breaking her neck makes him sick. The Initiative doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her.

 

After the fight for Meridian, after he almost lost her again he promised her to protect her. He promised he'd only ask for her help if necessary, he promised to cover her actions for the collective, he promised the Nexus would never find out. He failed. His head is spinning over it all the time.

 

Reyes mind comes back to room when he hears footsteps coming closer.

 

After a few seconds Kandros and two of his agents come in sight. “Openup  the cell.”

 

Frowning Reyes stands up. Are they coming for his execution?

 

With cold eyes Kandros looks at him. “Follow me.” Together they walk with slow steps through the Nex-Sec Station to a shuttle.

 

It's in the middle of the night circle, no one seems to be awake. Danna is already waiting for them. She salutes at Kandros. “The star is fading, sir.”

 

Reyes looks at her in confusion. They're using codes, but why? It's not like he'd ever get the chance of telling anyone what they are up to.

 

The Turian just nods and enters the shuttle. Reyes follows him with an uneasy feeling.

 

Within a few minutes of a silent ride the shuttle lands again. Reyes can't remember this part of the Nexus, must be a new district.

 

Two Nex-Sec officers are waiting for them. “Sir, the star is still fading.”

 

The Turian growls in a unpleasant tune, not the words he wanted to hear apparently. He pushes Reyes to a door in front of them.

 

A big storage room comes in sight. What's going on? Kandros men take their positions at the door as it closes. Only he and Reyes are in the dark room.

 

A single lightbowl in the corner is the only source of light. The Turian seems to be more tense than usual as he leans against a box. Unimpressed Reyes mirrors him. “So, wanna tell me why I am in a storage room instead of a cell?”

 

Kandros crosses his arms while he's continuing to look at Reyes with cold eyes. No words leave his mouth.

 

“Okay, not a chatty turian then."

 

At least his comment makes a low growl escape Kandros throat.

 

What is he waiting for? The stare of the turian makes him feel nervous though he doesn't show it.

 

The silence feels like a eternity but the blinking omnitool of Kandros makes them move. “Sir, the star is down.” With a approving growl the Turian disappears behind the door and leaves Reyes back in silence.

 

There are muffled voices outside but Reyes can't understand what they are saying. The bad feeling in his guts seems to increase. In attempt of calming down he starts pacing slowly.

 

After some minutes he hears Kandros voice again. “... can't delay the exfiltration forever.” The door opens up again.  “Two minutes.”

 

Reyes expects Kandros to join him again but he waits outside. Instead of the turian a human comes into the room. “You look like you are waiting for someone.”

 

Without a thought he rushes to her. “Ivy.

 

 She closes her eyes shut as he hugs her tightly to him. “I missed you, too.”

 

Reyes is not a religious man but right now he thanks every God he knows for being able to hold her again.

 

With a sigh she push him far enough to look him in his eyes. “But we don't have much time.”

 

Only now he recognizes her makeup and outfit.

 

Her beautiful dark blue eyes are decorated with a thin line of black coal, her lips are colored with a dark purple lipstick, making them look like velvet. Her long hair is in a braid that is laying over her left shoulder.

 

On her pale collarbone rests the blue shard necklace he gave her. She never looked as beautiful as in this very moment.

 

But why is she dressed up like this? She continues to speak before he had a chance to open his mouth.

 

“In this moment my brother and Vetra are smuggling an omnitool into your cell, when I am gone Nex-Sec will bring you back there, don't use it before Scott contacts you. They'll use the uprising to get you out, Drack will be waiting for you at the docking bay to bring you to Elaaden, Keema will be waiting there for you.”

 

“What? What about you, where are you going?”

 

Ryder sighs again as she turns her face away from him. “Kandros will bring me to Meridian Port, to the humans SAM Core. Our connection will be cut today. But…”

 

That's why she's dressed like that, it's gonna be her last ride.

 

“But what?”

 

“Kandros promised me to shot my in the neck before it will happen. A death without any pain.”

 

He hugs her again as he is taking in the information. “But what if you'd try to get cut off, how high would be your chance to survive it?”

 

“Reyes, I'd have none.”

 

“Why didn't you come up with a plan for yourself, for us both?” He tries to sound composed but his voice is failing him.

 

“Tann would never stop hunting me, I'd be unable to hide anywhere. There's no way I could survive that but you could. I need the uprising to happen to get you out, the Nexus is sealed. And the collective would survive losing me but not both of us.”

 

“Fuck the collective! That's about you and me. I don't want to lose you.”

 

Ryder tries her best not to let the tears fall that are building up in her eyes. The pain in his voice make her heart ache. She doesn't want to lose him, too.

 

“Your men, Jaal and Liam will provoke and pup the uprising when I am… They will cause as much chaos as possible, Scott will call you when-”

 

They hear someone knocking on the door. “Now!”

 

Reyes cubs her face with his hands stroking her cheekbones. “When will you…?”

 

“Four hours, at 5 o'clock in the morning.”

 

The door behind them opens up with Kandros coming through it. “Ryder, now!”

 

Ryder presses her lips against Reyes one last time. While his eyes are closed he can feel a tear running down his thumb which is still resting on her cheek.

 

“Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.”

 

“Yo también te amo, mi reina.”

 

He gets a last glimpse of the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen before she turns around to the turian.

 

Nothing can describe the pain he feels when he sees her disappearing behind the door. Knowing he'll never see his queen again.

 

\--

 

Back in his cell he's sitting on the ground again. In thirty minutes it will happen.

 

He still can't believe it. She'll die so he'll get a chance to flee.

 

No one deserves her.

 

Before he's losing himself in his thoughts and guilt again he hears the nightshift of the Nex-Sec talk.

 

“Tann is insane, yes she deserves a punishment for her crimes but fuck, killing the woman who saved us all by sacrificing herself two times is just madness.”

 

“She chose her way, when she prefers to be the exile whore she doesn't deserve better.”

 

Reyes feels his blood boiling.

 

“Are you nuts? You'd not be standing here if she-”

 

A call ends up their conversation.

 

“Kandros, sir.”

 

“We arrived in Meridian Port. We're going to the SAM Core, secure the cells and docking bays, we assume a new uprising.”

 

“Yes, sir. But no one knows the Pathfinder will be executed today.”

 

Even their own agents call it a execution. But they only assume a uprising? Didn't Ryder talk to Kandros about it?

 

“Just be prepared for it. If news about it spread somehow we'll have to act.”

 

If they really don't know about Ryders plan she used her friendship with the turian to betray them.

 

Reyes face cracks a small smile. He rubbed off on her.

 

But his smile fades as he's listening to the two agents again.

 

“A second uprising, amazing. Of course the people will riot when they hear about her death.”

 

“I know, have you seen the courtroom? It's a wonder they didn't shot someone. And that was just because of the sentence, I don't want to imagine what will happen when they hear about her death.”

 

“To be honest, if they really start a new uprising I'll change sides, I don't want to hold back her krogans. Or the collective. I'd like to live a few years more.”

 

\--

 

Three minutes. Only three more minutes and the galaxy will be awful empty.

 

Reyes wonders what she's thinking right now. Is she afraid? Is she feeling lonely?

 

Will Kandros keep his word of ending her life without pain?

 

Reyes can only hope so, his chest tightens at the thought of her in pain in her last moments.

 

He still feels the ghost of her touch, trying to keep that feeling for as long as he can.

 

Only two more minutes.

 

He remembers the first time he saw her. She leaned casually at Umis bar waiting for him. At first he didn't see her face, only her light hair and black outfit.

 

In the moment her eyes met his he was bewitched. Lost in the deep sea behind her lashes.

 

He couldn't forget them, his mind was spinning over them ever since.

 

Until their first kiss. He smiles at the memory of them in Sloanes storage room. The kiss caught him of guard but after a few seconds he returned it.

 

Only one minute left.

 

He can see a clock on a desk of the Nex-Sec from his position in his cell. He feels his chest tightening with every second that passes.

 

The feeling of powerlessness and guilt is eating him up.

 

Breathing seems to become more and more difficult.

 

He closes his eyes as there are  only ten seconds left. “I am so sorry, mi reina.”

 

As the the time hits 5 o'clock he could swear he's hearing a shot.

 

It's done, she's gone.

 

A cold shiver is running down his spine.

 

“I always knew you'd get me killed.”

 

In shock he opens up his eyes.

 

He's alone but he's sure he just heard her voice in front of the cell.

 

“Everyone warned me.”

 

Quickly he turns his head around to the corner of the his cell where the voice came from. But again he's alone.

 

“But I didn't listen.”

 

He's imagining it, his guilt must be doing this to him.

 

“It's all your fault.”

 

Reyes closes his eyes again, trying to block her voice with thinking of something different.

 

“You killed me, Reyes.”

 

He jumps when he feels a breath on his neck.

 

Standing in the middle of his cell he looks around and his eyes go wide in shock.

 

In front of his cell are bodies laying . The whole place is a mess of blood and gore.

 

He takes a step closer as he recognizes them. Kaetus, Sloane, Spender and several other people he and Ryder killed or got killed over the years in attempt to increase his power and to hide their relationship.

 

Dead eyes are staring at him.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

He jumps again as he hears Ryders voice behind him.

 

“Was it worth it?”

 

“Stop it! What the fuck is going on?”

 

He can smell her perfume, like she's standing right next to him.

 

“You did this to me.”

 

Again he turns around without seeing anyone.

 

“Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.”

 

He feels his blood run cold as goosebumps claim every inch of his skin.

 

In the corner of his eye he sees her long white braid.

 

Slowly he turns his head to the shadow.

 

It's standing on the pile of bodies with a pistol in its hands. Head looking down at the ground.

 

“You promised protection.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You failed.”

 

“I know.”

 

With slow steps the shadow is creeping near.

 

“It's your fault.”

 

“I know.”

 

Reyes takes a few steps back while the shadow comes closer.

 

“You were ignorant and too arrogant. Not listening when you should.”

 

“I know.”

 

His breath gets caught in his lunges as the shadow comes through the glass in his cell.

 

He sees blood dripping off it.

 

The darkness of the creature in front of him fades and turns into to the woman he just lost.

 

Blood is running down her mouth and her neck. Black tears are mixing with the red liquid.

 

“You broke your promises and got me killed.”

 

Her empty eyes are staring at him. The light in her eyes that made him fall in love with her is gone.

 

Slowly she raises the gun.

 

Unable to move or to breath he just looks at her.

 

Aiming for his heart she stands there for a second. She's tilting her head as she slowly smiles.

 

“I knew I was doomed the day I met you.”

 

He hears her pulling the trigger before his vision turns to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Pea

Gasping for air Reyes almost jumps off the bed. His eyes need a few seconds to get used to the dark.

 

His heart is hammering in his chest as he slowly takes his surroundings in.

 

His spinning mind comes to a halt when low snoring reaches his ears.

 

Still breathing heavily he turns his head to the right.

 

She is there and they are save.

 

Still unsure of what just happened he runs his hand through his dumpt hair, his body is covered with a thin coat of cold sweat.

 

Slowly he lowers himself onto the mattress again while trying to catch his breath.

 

The movement wakes her up.

 

“Bad dream?” Her voice is thick of sleep.

 

“The worst.” is all he replies as he hugs her to him, his chest to her back.

 

While he nuzzles her neck he carefully places his hand on her stomach where his son is slowly growing.

 

With a content sigh Ryder leans into his touch. Her stomach is still flat since she is just in the first month but she loves the gesture nevertheless.

 

He caress her stomach with lazy circles as his breathing comes back to normal.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“I'd rather not.”

 

Ryder told him three days ago about her situation and the only thing he can think about is how the Nexus leadership will react.

 

No one knows but them and Lexi and they intend to keep it like that until they figured it out.

 

“The trail again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

This dream is hunting him for months now. Hiding their relationship ended more and more lifes over the time.

 

He knows he's a bad influence and is dragging her down with him no matter how hard he tries to avoid it.

 

All that matters to him is to keep her safe, to keep her out of collective matters, to prevent her from becoming his accomplice in the eyes of the leadership.

 

Slowly she turns around in his arms to look at him with an expression mixed of compassion and assurance.

 

“Schatz, they won't execute a pregnant woman.”

 

Maybe not but they could exile her wich would be the same thing in the end. Without her title and the support of the Nexus she'd be fair game to her enemies.

 

“Besides Tann and the others don't need to know who the father is.”

 

This makes his stomach turn. Hiding their relationship is one thing but hiding his family? It feels like a kick in his pride.

 

“Reyes, don't give me this look. We still have time before I am unable to hide the pea.”

 

“Could you please stop calling my son a pea.”

 

With her still raspy voice she chuckles at him. “Right now the little one is hardly bigger than a pea and who says it gonna be a boy?”

 

Smiling he kisses her on her nose. “I do.”

 

Returning the smile she snuggles closer to him while he rests his chin on her head.

 

Moments like this are far to rare. They try to cherish every moment they have together but nights like this one are not making it easy.

 

She still throws herself into danger on the daily basis, leaving him worried.

 

“You still have to tell them, mi reina. Not just when you can't hide it anymore, you need to do simple missions or even better none.”

 

With a frown she pushes back from him. “Pardon?”

 

She hates being pushed around, when other people than herself make plans for her and Reyes goes tense under her stare.

 

“Amor, you're everything but careful when you are out there. I… I just want you to be safe, both of you.”

 

Instead of arguing and fighting like he's expecting from her she snuggles closer to him again with a kiss. “And here I thought you love my scars.”

 

“Hell, I do. But having you in my arms knowing you are safe and sound is even better.”

 

“Going soft on my, Vidal?”

 

“If you keep rubbing against me like that I'll be everything but soft.”

 

With a low chuckle she leans to his ear. “Make me stop.”

 

He's losing control as she tenderly nips at his earlobe. With a growl he rolls them over to lay on top of her.

 

Grinning she cubs his face for a kiss. He gives in as their tongues meet each other.

 

His worries and fears can wait. Right now he's just more than happy to be with the woman he loves, the woman who will be the mother of his child.

 

 

 


End file.
